THIS invention relates to a mine support system.
Various types of elongate props or packs are used in underground mine workings to provide support for the hanging wall. Generally speaking, the supports, and particularly elongate props, have to be located close to one another to provide effective support for the hanging wall. However, placing the supports close to one another can limit access to the working face. This is particularly so in the case of underground coal mines where it may be necessary for large items of machinery to have face access.